Five Times Puck Helped Quinn
by LilyMarieEvansPotter
Summary: And the one time she helped him in return. A series of events following Quinn's accident in 'On My Way.' Spoilers for the episode.
1. The Hospital

**Author:** LilyMarieEvansPotter

**Pairing:** Puck/Quick

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. If I did, Glee would be a good show.

**A/N:** A series of events following Quinn's accident.

* * *

_Number One - The Hospital._

The entire Glee club have been and went and Judy Fabray has just left whenever Puck arrives at the hospital.

Visiting hours are almost at an end, but with his mother working on the ward, it isn't difficult for him to get into Quinn's room with the promise of some privacy for as long as she can get him it.

The bunch of flowers in his hand are nothing exquisite; stolen from a garage on the way here, they're dry and already wilting but the soft yellow made him think of her.

Yellow always was his favourite colour on her.

Yet the small group of dying flowers are outshone the moment he enters the hospital room and his eyes drop onto a magnificent boquet of beautiful colours and textures. His stolen bunch don't compare in the slightest.

But his attentions are quickly lost to the girl lying in the hospital bed; blond hair pushed back from her cut and bruised face, her normal bright eyes staring blankly at the ceiling above her.

"Quinn..."

The minute he speaks her name, her gaze fixates on him and it's like an almost immediate reaction as her eyes fill with tears and he steps forward, tossing the flowers aside to slide his arms around her, being as careful as he can so as not to hurt her, not even sure of the extent of her injuries.

For the longest time, she sobs into his shoulder, clinging to him with every ounce of strength she has left.

"What the hell were you thinking you stupid girl," He buries his fingers within her hair, tears stinging at his own eyes as he massaged at her scalp, clutching her protectively to him.

"I'm so sorry, Puck. So sorry..."

It's all he needs to hear as he hushes her softly brushing a tender kiss to her forehead.

He takes a tissue and dries her tears, careful to avoid the fresh cuts and bruises which scatter her face, ocassionally brushing a kiss to a lision even grazing his lips over the split at the corner of her mouth.

Things fall into place from there as she refuses to let him go, and so he lays with her, holding her tucked up tightly within the circle of his arms.

As her breathing settles into an even pace, she tells him they don't know if she'll be able to walk.

In return he tells her she'll walk again, come hell or high water.

That night he helps her to fall asleep, rubbing gentle circles into her arm, singing to her softly and whispering quiet words of love and encouragement.

Visiting hours are long over, but no one has the heart to separate them.


	2. At Home

_Number Two - At Home._

Though the glares he's receiving from Judy Fabray in the rear-view mirror are unsettling it's not enough to send Puck packing, even though it's evident that's what the woman wants.

Apparently knocking up someone's daughter makes it hard for them to like you.

It's an awkward journey to the Fabray home, but the warm feel of Quinn's hand tucked within his own helps him to ignore the tension.

When the car parks up in the driveway, he hears the blond emit the most heart wrenching sigh; she hates the loss of her independence, the ability to just get up and walk inside and he knows it. Of all the people in the world, Quinn is the one he can read without fail.

Judy is fighting with the wheelchair and he walks past her, moving to Quinn's door and ducking down. She has only a second to half protest before he has her scooped up within his arms and is carrying her bridal style up to the front door and inside the house.

"You don't have to do this," She mumbles as her arms slide around his neck and her head rests against his shoulder.

"I know, I don't. I wanted to."

He takes her up to her room, laying her down on the bed before disappearing back downstairs to carry up her bags, dropping them on the floor.

It breaks Puck's heart to see the downtrodden girl in front of him; this isn't easy on her, of course it's not. But he still hates seeing her this way. Even worse when she shuts him out which she's been trying to do more and more.

She finally snaps when he offers to help her to the bathroom to shower.

"I don't need your damn help, Puckerman! I just want you to leave me alone!"

The shouting lasts for almost a full ten minutes, but he stands firm and takes it. She calls him names, tells him to leave, tires her very best to wind him up and break his temper until finally she dissolves into tears, and all he can do is hold her until she's finished sobbing.

Once the blond has calmed herself enough to speak, she agrees to let him help her into the bathroom. He runs her a bath, full to the neck and choking with bubbles, it's enough to make her smile and roll her eyes in a manner that's entirely Quinn-esque.

When she begins stripping down, he offers to leave, but she tells him honestly that she won't be able to get in and out of the bath herself, and it's not like he hasn't seen her naked before.

So Puck lifts into the bath, and maybe someone from the outside would consider it a condescending act, but he helps her wash. There's nothing sinister or perverted about the moment, which is surprising for Noah Puckerman, but it's done out of genuine love and care for the hurting blond woman.

He runs a wash cloth along her back and shoulders, across the muscles he knows are aching; he dabs at her face and neck.

"The last time we did something like this, you were pregnant and were making me shave your legs."

"You promised not to mention that ever again."

"Oh come on, it was fun!"

"For you maybe!"

There is honest laughter that slips from her cut lips as he helps her back out of the bath, wrapping her in a towel.

By the time she's dried, dressed in her pyjama's and tucked in bed, he's soaking, overheated and tired, but she's a lot more content and it makes it all worthwhile.

After that they lay together, cuddling and watching all of her favorite movies even though he still insists on making fun of them, but it renders her with an excuse to nudge and hit him, not to mention it seems to keep the smile on her face.

Judy brings her up some food, and even includes a plate for him; there's no love lost between them but at least she understands the importance of him being there and deep down he has a feeling she's glad he's around, even if she won't admit it.

That night she falls asleep in his arms again.

It's not going to be an easy road, and Puck isn't sure just what the outcome might be in the end. But he's going to be there for Quinn every step of the way and not even the hostility of Judy Fabray can change that.


	3. At School

_Number Three - At School._

There are a lot of downsides that have spawned from her accident, but Quinn quickly decides that school is the worst of them all.

Things in general have been getting better for her; the support of her Glee family have made one of the most difficult times in her life easier to get through.

Artie has been giving her lessons and she's been getting better in her wheelchair; Santana has the entire population of McKinley scared into submission, stopping them from openly making snide comments towards her; Brittany keeps handing her post-it notes with different reasons on them as to why she should smile.

And Puck? He's done more for her than she can ever list.

But no matter what her friends have done for her, they can't stop the looks.

The people around her either at her with eyes full of sympathy because of the pathetic sight she's now been reduced to or with an open smugness at seeing someone once so mighty having fallen oh so hard.

Quinn Fabray, the old head bitch in charge, nothing more than a girl in a wheelchair they talk about when she's out of earshot.

Puck always seems to be able to sense whenever she's feeling down. They've been spending so much time with each other again, it's becoming second nature it seems. Without ever having to say anything, he'll show up on her doorstep with chocolate and a bad movie or she'll find things in her locker; apparently his criminal skills of breaking into things still come in handy.

She's found flowers tucked amongst her textbooks; new photographs added to the collage on the mental walls of her locker; messages written on the inside of her notebooks. At one point she even finds a coupon for a free full body massage courtesy of Noah Puckerman but she chooses to ignore that one. For the moment at least.

It's been a particularly bad day for her. The poster campaigns for prom queen have started and after being late to three of her classes and taking a bag to the face, she's about ready to give up and go home.

And that's whenever she's ushered out into the courtyard, forcibly kidnapped by Mercedes and Kurt who give her no choice in the matter but to go with them.

She's irritated, complaining, not sure what is going and just wanting to leave when he appears; her knight with an overgrown Mohawk and a guitar strapped to his shoulder. He's smiling at her, even as she rolls her eyes and shakes his head as he continues to strum his guitar, soon singing with the melody.

_She's fine, most of the time._

_She takes her days with a smile._

_She moves like, a dancer in lights._

_Spinning around to sound,_

_But sometimes she falls down._

_Breathe, just breathe,_

_Take the world off your shoulders and put it on me._

_Breathe, just breathe,_

_Let the life that you live be all you need._

It takes her a while to twig on to what the song is, but once she hears the lyrics, she can feel tears stinging at her eyes, even though a smile grows on her face; it's bright and honest, the first one she's mustered up all day.

His voice is smooth as always and wraps her up in a warmth that sends her heart racing; their gazes are locked and unwavering as he continues to sing to her, no longer caring that passerbys are staring at them because all that matters in the world is him.

_Let go of the fear, let go of the doubt,_

_Let go of the ones who try to bring you down._

_You're gonna be fine, don't hold it inside._

_And if you hurt right now,_

_Then let it all come out._

_Breathe, just breathe,_

_Take the world off your shoulders and put it on me._

_Breathe, just breathe,_

_Let the life that you live be all you need._

When Puck finishes singing, he leans down and brushes a kiss to the corner of her mouth and she wastes no time in throwing her arms around him in a tight hug, even more thankful for him than she's ever been.

She's never even realised it before, but he helps her each and everyday by putting a smile on her face when she needs it the most.

He's the silver lining to her otherwise dark cloud.

**A/N: The song is 'Breathe' by Ryan Star. Full credit goes to him for the bits in italic. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the third installment! More on the way.**


	4. In Glee

_Number Four - In Glee._

He knows that Quinn hates sitting out during dance rehearsals.

It's not that she's alone; Artie is somewhat pleased if anything that he now has someone to keep him company as Mr Schuester goes through the routine with the rest of the group, but it leaves her disheartened and Puck doesn't even have to look at the saddened expression on her face to know it.

Since she could walk she'd been dancing. He could remember when they were kids and she'd insist on coming outside in her dance outfit; he'd always made fun of her. With her hair pulled into a tight bun and a puffy pink tutu around her waist, she'd been such a girl back then.

Then come high school, those dancing skills had transferred over into her cheerleading and Puck had discovered the joys of all those flexible body parts.

But it was something else that the accident had robbed her of.

Where as once she was at the front, always putting her heart and soul into the dance routines to each of their numbers, she'd now been reduced to an after thought, being fit in and around everyone else, so as to officially take part, but not get in the way.

Apparently having two kids in wheelchairs made it very difficult to arrange a number around.

He offers to sit out with her, but Mr Schuester quickly thwarts that idea; just because she can't join in doesn't mean he can afford to lose him from the performance, even though he doesn't do anything of major importance except stand and sway like a prop.

They're practicing a particularly bland part of one repetitive routine when he sees Quinn watching him with the same longing in her eyes that she gets when the cheerleaders swoop past or when she sees a poster for prom.

It's then that he breaks formation, ignoring the complaints from Mr Schue and Rachel who was just about to well up into another headache enducing note.

Moving to Quinn, he holds out his hand to her and she looks up at him like he's insane, and maybe he is, just a little.

"Come on, you're dancing."

There's a ripple of confusion throughout the room, particularly from the blond girl who looks down at her limp legs like he's expecting a miracle.

With a roll of his eyes, Puck leans down, encouraging her to wrap her arms around his neck before he lifts her up out of the chair. With his own brute strength, he puts her weight on him, his arms wound tightly around her waist as places either of her feet on top of his, much like in the manner young children demand to dance with their fathers.

There's silence, and when he turns his head the rest of the Glee club are watching them with various expressions present on their faces but he merely glances at their teacher, waiting until he begins to go through the routine again.

Okay, so they don't follow the steps exactly, but it doesn't even matter. He dances with her, supports her weight and carries her, moves her to the music. Maybe it's not the same as it once was, but soon she's smiling and laughing, singing with the rest of the group.

He helps her to dance again and she's never felt more apart of something special.

**A/N: Another part for you guys! Thanks so much for the feed back! I appreciate hearing from all of you and knowing you like the story.**


	5. At Prom

_Number Five - At Prom._

It happens on a Tuesday afternoon when they're in her room, fighting.

As always, it sparks up over something completely idiotic.

He'd offered to carry her up to her room after her own frustrated attempts at getting up the stairs and when he'd scooped her up into his arms anyway, she'd lost it. All it had taken was her accusing him of babysitting her and his temper had snapped right back.

It had only escalated from there.

They were screaming at each other, yelling about anything and everything when she'd hit her own leg out of pure frustration.

And it had hurt.

Needless to say, it had completely changed the mood between them, the argument forgotten almost instantly when she'd winced in pain.

It had all started on that Tuesday afternoon when she'd started to gain feeling back in her legs; a miracle they'd almost all given up hope on ever happening.

But slowly, she begins to recover.

The feeling spreads back into her legs until she can wiggle her toes and pinch her skin and feel the sting that comes with it.

She undergoes the most intense physiotherapy; she cries and screams, she begs to give up, to leave, for relief to make it all easier.

A lot of her frustrations she takes out on him, but he lets her tear him to shreds if it helps to make her feel just a little better.

It's a long and grueling process; Quinn almost gives up numerous times but it's an overcast Thursday morning when she takes her first unsupported steps.

And he's right there with her, willing her on, with each and every footstep she takes.

The prom invite is sweet and unexpected.

It isn't a grand gesture in front of the whole world, in fact, it's just them, curled up on her bed, his arms latched around her thin waist and his chin resting on her shoulder.

"Go to prom with me?"

A laugh fluttered from her lips as she shifted in his arms, turning to look up at him with a spark of amusement flickering in her green eyes. "You hate prom."

"Yeah, so? I'm sure being with you there would make it so much more fun."

"Puck..."

"Come on, it's our last prom, and I know you like getting all dressed up."

There's a long moment pause as she gazes up into his eyes, watching him attempt to give her the most compelling look he can muster; his lips pouted out slightly.

"Alright, fine. I'll go with you, but only so you don't like an idiot going by yourself."

"Please, Puckzilla could find a million willing chicks to come with him, I'm just doing you a favor."

"Yeah, whatever you say, Puckerman."

The smile on her lips is astonishingly bright.

He kisses her to seal the deal.

* * *

They walk into prom together.

That's right.

Walk.

Noah Puckerman couldn't be any prouder than when he walks into the decorated function room of a hotel in nearby Columbus with Quinn Fabray on his arm.

The wheelchair is in the car, in case she gets tired, but he's never seen the blond with more determination than in that moment as she walks alongside him, head held high, meeting the stares of every person who dares look their way.

He can't remember a time when she looked more beautiful, and he admires her, more than he'll ever openly admit. Her strength, her courage, how she manages he'll never know.

As far as proms go, everything is beyond cliché, and Quinn loves every second of it.

They get their pictures taken, and after six attempts with Puck misbehaving, they manage to get a decent shot; his arms wrapped protectively around her as she leaned back against his chest.

They look like a couple.

They feel like one too.

There's punch and dancing; when she gets tired, he sits with her at the table. She dances and chats with her fellow glee club members, and he even manages to stop himself from punching Artie when he offers Quinn his lap for the sake of a dance with him.

It's been a long time since he's seen her so carefree and happy.

And when they dance it's slow and intimate. Their eyes never stray from each others; bodies so close together there's barely space to breathe.

She's not prom royalty, but she's never felt more like a Queen than when she's with him.

They kiss under the cheap, ordered in disco lights and it's like falling in love all over again.

That night they check into a hotel room together. They lounge together in the oversized bath full to the neck with bubbles, drinking cheap champagne and stuffing their faces with strawberries.

When they make love in the comfortable hotel bed, there are no regrets, no fears, no ifs or buts. Just two people completely in love with each other.

And together they fall asleep, tucked up within each other's embrace.

It's the perfect end to the perfect prom; the night she always wanted but never had, only now she realizes why.

Because before now, she never had him.

He's the one whose given her everything she could ever want.

He's the one who stood by her every step of the way.

He's the one who helped make her feel alive again.

**A/N: I did write this before the prom episode aired, which is why the events are related to it in no way, though it is a little similar I guess. Anyway, just one more part after this one, so enjoy!**


	6. The One Time She Helped Him

_The One Time She Helped Him._

He arrives home one day after football practice to find Quinn sitting in the middle of his bed surrounded by books.

Since prom they made the joint decision to officially become a couple and try their relationship again. So far it been going great.

He doesn't even mind when she breaks into his house.

The only that would make the current situation better would be if she was naked and there were no books.

"Hey babe. Didn't know you were coming over."

"I thought I'd surprise you."

"In other words, you fancy a quickie?"

"No. We're going to study."

"Yeah, right. Just take your clothes off and let's get to studying."

"I'm not joking, Puck. There will be no nakedness, only real studying. From books."

Puck's expression of amusement quickly warps into one of digust.

Quinn has her serious face on.

That means he really is going to be studying.

Well, fuck.

"Puck, you said you wanted to graduate high school, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you can't do that if you don't pass your classes. So, I'm going to help you."

"Oh. I guess that's okay..."

"See, I'm not being mean. I'm trying to help."

"Thanks, Q."

"It's nothing. Now come sit, we have a lot of work to get done."

He sits down behind her on the bed, pulling her between his legs so her back is resting on his chest and his chin is on her shoulder.

"Alright, babe. I'm ready to learn."

She rolls her eyes before launching right into the first textbook she can grab.

They find a studying technique that works for him.

One hour work with no complaints equals ten minutes making out with access to over the bra boob town. If he complains, then the boob permit is removed and make out time is cut down to five minutes.

Hey, she's not getting rid of it completely. It's not herself she's punishing.

But the reward system works.

Puck's grades start to go up. He's attending classes. Passing tests. His teachers are completely amazed.

And naturally, Quinn rewards him when he does good.

For every 'B' he receives, five minutes are added on to the make out time.

His first A and she goes shirtless while they study and he gets under the bra action.

When she starts making promises of oral sex and hinting at bringing 'new ideas' into the bedroom, she doesn't think she's ever seen Puck so motivated for school.

Really, they should have known sex was the key all along.

Or maybe it's sex with her that's the motivator?

Finals come and go.

They sit their exams and get the results.

On graduation day, they are all there together.

Even Puck.

He thinks he looks like an idiot in his cap and gown but even that doesn't take away from the happiness he feels from knowing he's graduating.

Quinn is proud of him; even his Mom admitted to be proud of him too.

And if he's being honest, he's proud of himself.

It's a new feeling, but he likes it.

* * *

The day itself is probably one of the best in his life thus far; he gets his name called out and is given his diploma and for once he actually feels like he's really accomplished something for himself. He's not just a loser whose making nothing of himself, he's a high school graduate and that's making more of himself than a lot of people thought he would ever manage.

But the best part of the day comes in the form of a small bundle of joy.

They've all received their diploma's, the speeches are done and now the graduates are mingling with their friends and families, congratulating each other and taking the praise others give them.

Puck is talking with his Nana, Quinn at his side when Mr Schuester approaches them, a squirming, smiling Beth in his arms.

Apparently Shelby had arrived a few minutes before the ceremony had began; she didn't want Beth to miss the graduation of her biological parents. The woman had then had the decency to leave, because the beautiful little girl, their daughter, was there's for the full day.

They would get to say goodbye to high school by being with the one perfect thing that had brought them together in the first place.

For the day they get to be a family.

He honestly can't think of a better way to celebrate.

* * *

Time passes too fast.

They set up camp at his house. Shelby left them enough stuff in Beth's bag to look after her properly, but his mom still has a lot of Sarah's old baby things lying around, so that soon enough, his living room looks more like a nursery.

Beth is a handful, but in the best way. She's crawling a little, babbling, laughing and she lights up the room just by being there.

Neither of them want to give her back, but they have no choice.

It's like a competition over who can give the little girl the most kisses and cuddles.

It's approaching eight o'clock when they leave Beth at Shelby's.

They're on the way to Santana's graduation party and both himself and Quinn sit in the car for another half hour with their daughter, neither of them voicing their reluctance to let her go, but each understanding that the unwillingness was there.

Eventually they forcibly detach themselves from the beautiful little girl with the lingering from promise from Shelby that they will see her again.

He hopes she isn't lying this time.

* * *

When Quinn and himself arrive at the party, they are no longer in as high of spirits, but their friends quickly distract them and soon there is smiles and laughter all around.

There is drinks and dancing; they look back on everything they've been through together; there's even some tears and plenty of hugs and loving exchanges.

It's nearing midnight when Puck finds Quinn by the pool side.

He approaches her silently and slips his arm around her shoulder.

"Was wondering where you got to," He places a lingering kiss on the top of her head as her arms wind around his waist and he pulls her body close to his.

"I can't believe it's all over. High school...it's done."

"Yeah, it is kind of weird. But still, I'm so fucking happy."

There's a brief break of laughter between the two of them, and she looks up at him with that beautiful smile of hers.

"You never did tell me where you're going now..."

"Well, I'm not set for Yale like some. Miss Smartass."

"Shut it, Puckerman. I'm being serious! What do you want to do?"

"I actually wanted to talk to you about that. I've been looking around, and there's this little trade school in New Haven, about ten minutes walk away from Yale..."

It seems to take a few moments for what he's saying to register with Quinn, but soon he sees it. Her eyes widen and she looks up at him in pure shock.

"Puck...what are you getting at?"

"What I'm getting at is that when you go to college, I'm coming with you."

The squeal that emits from the blond fills the air around them and she throws her arms around him, almost knocking the both of them into the pool.

"Jesus, Fabray. Calm down."

"I can't believe this, I just...I'm so happy..." There were tears in her eyes as she pulled away to gaze up at him, and soon they're locked in a passionate kiss, all feelings being poured into the movements of their lips.

They spend the rest of the party by the pool; talking, kissing, even just sitting in silence and enjoying the feel of each others bodies.

In the past three years they've been to hell and back together numerous times and now they have a brighter future than either of them could have ever imagined for themselves.

And they're doing it together.

They're finally get their happy ending.

And no one can take that away from them.

**A/N: And that's a wrap folks! Thanks to everyone who read and left reviews! I write for you guys and this is the first long piece of fiction I've written in a while. You guys are amazing. I love you all 3**


End file.
